


Without Words

by PrincessAmonRae



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e10 Anslo Garrick (No. 16) Part 2, F/M, Okay that last character tag is a slight lie because nobody speaks, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmonRae/pseuds/PrincessAmonRae
Summary: Just a little insight into Red's thoughts before he gets out of the box.





	Without Words

When the sound of Anslo's men distracts him from shooting Dempe, Red let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding. Then he looked up and the sight made his heart leap into his throat and freeze there. One of the men was leading Lizzie into the room.  
He'd thought that she wasn't here, that she was safe at home. Even her husband was safer than being right here, right now.  
He could feel the carefully held mask of calm fall completely off his face in his horror and before he could put it back into place, he knew Anslo saw it. The horror, the panic, the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
And judging by the confused look Lizzie was giving him, he wondered idly what else his horror had revealed.  
Then the mask came back because Anslo put Lizzie in front of the box and put his gun against her head. Red knew that instant that Anslo Garrick was a dead man, but not at the hands of the FBI. His hands. But first he has to get out of this damn box, and he knows well enough that Harold would let Lizzie die before letting him out. Donald's his only option.  
His eyes meet hers and he can tell she is screaming at him to stay in the box, but if she thinks he's going to let her die, she is sorely mistaken. And he knows she knows this.  
In the end, Donald pulls through and just before the door opens, he catches Lizzie's gaze again.  
And both of their eyes tell each other the same thing, something he once said to her.  
_I believe I will do whatever I have to do to keep you alive._  
And he smiles at her.


End file.
